


Fail upwards into a relationship

by TruthfulWolfhunter



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, First Kiss, Fluff, If they just talked things would be way more simple but they are both dumbasses, Jon is an idiot, Kissing, Look just wanted to do a silly story of pure fluff, M/M, Near Death, Relationship(s), but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulWolfhunter/pseuds/TruthfulWolfhunter
Summary: Jon splashes water on his face."Calm down, Calm down." Steading himself on the sink he closes his eyes. This didn’t help. Now his mind just showed him images of Damian face, eyes wide, smirking just inches from his own. The wish in his gut to do something to wipe that smirk off.One shot of the boys working out stuff that should have been obvious.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Fail upwards into a relationship

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a fanfiction in years. I am sorry if there are a lot of mistakes or spelling errors. I have been trying to fact check and keep things in character but any feedback been great. 
> 
> Aged up characters: Damian 18, Jon 15

“WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS WERE YOU THINKING!” Damian screamed, slamming Jon into the wall of their Fortress of Attitude. “YOU NEARLY DROWNED! I KNOW YOU THINK YOU ARE ALL POWERED BUT YOU CAN'T BREATHE UNDERWATER YOU MASSIVE IDIOT.”

The battle had been only a few miles away from the base in a small Atlanteans village that had been having trouble with a shark infestation for a while now. They had called for an assistant and the boys had decided they would sort it on their way back from another mission. It was meant to be a routine, go in, assemble some barricades and fight some monsters mission. One they had done hundreds of times before, but they were tired already and Jon got sloopy with watching his sides. He got side swiped by a shark just missing getting bitten by a few inches. His mask has slipped from his face and dropped into depth but opted to retaliate with his own attacks rather than grab the mask. Jon’s ‘logic’ was that he can hold his breath for a long time. It should be fine right?

It was not. 

Between his fatigue from earlier and the exertion of the shark fight he suddenly realised he really needed to breathe. It was then that he realised quite how far down underwater they were. There was no way he was going to make it to the surface in time and he started to panic. Causing his heart rate to spike even more and his need for oxygen to increase more. Just as he started to pass out he felt an arm around his waist and looked up to see Damian, an oxygen mask in hand which he pulled off his own face and was shoving onto Jon’s. Getting back into the base they depressurised quickly and now Jon having finished coughing up water and had gotten his breathing under control now finds himself pinned to a wall by his partner. 

“God, I have told you hundreds of times! Take 5 seconds to gage your surroundings. If you had you could have grabbed a mask, or not gotten hit, or not, oh I don't know, nearly Die '' Damian says, pushing off the wall behind Jon walking away across the room. 

Jon just stood there still against the wall breathing heavily hand braced on the wall suddenly feeling cold where Damian had been leaning. 

“So...sorry…” He stuttered, “I just couldnt…”

“I know you couldn’t just leave them but GOD Kent.” Damian slumped into a seat leaning over with his head in his hands. He took a deep steading breath, “Just please give me warning at least. That way I can at least plan how to properly save your ass.” 

Damian looked over to Jon and tilted his head. “You… ok…” Jon was still against the wall his eyes wide and breathing still laboured. “‘TT’ are you still struggling over there, do you need some oxygen or something?” He said standing up and taking a step over. 

Something seemed to jump start in Jon’s brain, “Oh! No! I am good. Sorry was just … zoned out there for a second.” He pushed off the wall and started to walk across the room towards the changing room, “One second just gonna change out of these wet clothes … urr sorry for … nearly dying.” 

Once inside he shut the door behind him and leant against it. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck’ he couldn’t stop his heart pounding. His blood was rushing through him as he tried to shake the image of Damian’s face so close to him, his chest pressed up against his, as his back was being pushed slightly painfully into the wall. “Got to calm down.” Jon said going to the sink and splashing cold water on his face. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, his eyes were still wide with pupils dilated. This was ridiculous this isn’t the first time Damian had gotten that close to him. Ok yes it had been a while since the last time he gotten up in his face like that but still. Steading himself on the sink he closes his eyes. This didn’t help. Now his mind just showed him images of Damian's face, eyes narrowed, smirking just inches from his own. The wish in his gut to do something to wipe that smirk off. Something in him just wanted to know what those lips felt like.

Jon turned, opening the locker grabbing some dry clothes. ‘Don't think about it. You don't fantasize about kissing teammates. Especially ones who have been your best friend for 5 years.’ He changed into a pair of loose pants and a hoodie. Walking back to the door dumping his wet clothes in a bin to sort later. ‘Alright one more deep breath and then you're back to Jonathan Kent best friend and teammate to Damian Wayne aka Superboy and Robin.’ He opened the door,took 3 steps, and yelped. 

Damian looked up from the sofa. He has sprawled out across it after taking off his utility belt cape, and mask. His costume clinging to him and top just riding up a tiny bit so he could see the tiniest bit of bare skin on his side. He had a laptop out typing up the field report for that day but paused, “umm.. Kent are you feeling alright? You’ve been acting weird.” 

“No fine. Just fine.” Jon said walking over to the fridge, “You want something we have some noodles and soda.” 

“‘TT’, no. I do not require food. Not that I would consider that adequate nutritionally to qualify as such.” Damian quipt, turning back to his laptop.

“Suit yourself then.” 

After a few minutes Damian put down the laptop and looked over, “Ok, what is wrong?” 

“Nothing!” 

“Kent! You have been standing over there not moving for multiple minutes and I can see you have turned the colour of a ripe tomato.” Damian stood up and walked over, putting his hand on the younger man's forehead. 

“Whatttt…”

“Hmm, not warm. So you're not coming down with a fever.” He grabbed his wrists. “Pulse elevated, pupils dilated.” Jon felt like he was going to puke, he could smell Damian being this close, “hmm. I think you should sit down in Kent. You look like you are about to faint.” Sitting him on the sofa, Damian on his knees in front of him taking a good look at him. “Maybe you have oxygen sickness from depressurising so quickly coming back into the base. I should call for my father to -” 

“NO!” Jon shot forward grabbing Damian by the shoulder as he tried to stand. “No I am good please, please don't get either of our Dads involved in this.” 

“Kent. If you are sick we need to get your help so that-” 

“I am not sick, I’m just flustered.” 

“Flustered? By what?” 

“...”

“...? … Oh” 

“... I … I'm sorry!”

“Oh?!” Damian said leaning away a little. 

“I know it's weird. We have been friends for like forever and you're my partner. In crime fighting I mean! But recently I have found it harder to focus around you. And that is on me! But you're just so cool and pretty. I mean handsome and oh god. Look I understand if you like the need space. I am sure I can get over my crush. But like I get it if you don't want to be around me after me telling you all this I would understan, ump!” He was suddenly not talking anymore as Damian pushed his finger against his lips. 

“Kent please stop talking!” Damian had looked away and one of his eyes was twitching a little, “You are the most annoying boy I ever have to deal with. You are constantly optimistic and buoyant and never stop talking. And if I had any sense I would have ditch you years ago and move onto better teammates who could follow orders and not get overly attached.” Jon started to feel tears prick under his eyes, “‘TT’, but then again. I am an idiot and a hypocrite” Jon gasped and suddenly Damian’s lips were on his. 

Jon wrapped his arms around Damian’s neck pulling him in deeper. Damian used one arm to push up from his kneeling position so that he was now leaning over Jon pushing them both into the sofa, he then used the other arm to grab his hair causing a gasp from the other teen allowing him to deepen the kiss further. The kiss was heated and full of years of wanting and feelings. Jon felt tears running down his cheeks but couldn't stop smiling. Under his lips he could feel Damian chuckle as he pulled back. Moving his hand upto Jon’s check he brushed a tear from it leaving the hand there. 

“So. You have a crush on me.” Smirking again. “I don’t have to get the supers here to air lift you to hospital?”

“Oh shut up.” He said throwing one of the pillows at him. 

Damian easily ducked under the attack and then lunged forward pinning the teen to the sofa claiming his lips again. This time they kisses more slowly wrapping each other up in it allowing their hands to just hold onto each other. 

After a few minutes again they broke part and just lay there in each other's embrace. 

Jon’s face started to hurt from smiling so much as he looked down at their hands laced together. Damian had a slight curl forming at the side of his mouth as he looked at his best friend. 

\- - - 

“Does this mean we are dating now.” Jon asked after about an hour of making out between attempts at short conversation.

“I thought that was sort of implied.” 

“It is nice to be sure.” Jon said leaning his head into Damian’s neck. “My boyfriend, Damian Wayne.” 

“Fine but let's just get one thing clear.” 

“Hmm..” Jon was still nuzzling him, attempting to distract him back to kissing.

“You were still a massive idiot today.” 

“Finnnneeee. Whatever you say boyfriend.” 

“... You are going to just use that now every time you get in trouble.” 

“Yep. Is it working?”

“No. But keep trying it sounds nice.”

“Oh? Is that an emission of liking something from the great Brick Wall of emotions Wayne?”

“I have been kissing you for the last hour. How is that not showing emotions?” 

Jon laughed and pulled him into another kiss. This was going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this nonsense bit of fluff. If do have any feed back let me know. I have ideas for other stories with these two following them through building relationship and fighting crime together. But just starting with this little thing to just see if I can still write at all. :P


End file.
